Defiance
by PuellarumAmica
Summary: The Chicago Insititute has more than enough trouble for themselves. However when strange things start to happen with the downworlders they might just be in for a bigger surprise. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Lockender looked at the note carefully. To be honest she had never been one to trust downworlders, after all a vampire had killed her older brother in her early twenties but usually she though she could trust the high warlock. The key word there was usually. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair and sat back in her chair. The High Warlock was being extremely vague in the letter and very short, simply saying that they had needed to speak with her on matters considering downworlders.

Victoria had specifically told them when she had first met them that she did not want letters or anything from them unless it was extremely important. It was not insult to them but she was just to busy to deal with simple affairs of them. She had to deal with the lack of shadowhunters and the increase of demons mostly. After all she was in Chicago, it wasn't exactly a place known for its safety and happiness.

She had called on the Council plenty of times asking for her to send on some more shadowhunters that would actaully stay at the institute instead of coming for a thrill of killing multiple amounts of demons and then leaving like most did. She did have the teenagers and Rufus but the teenagers were not completely trained and Rufus...well he was Rufus.

She sat up and took a deep breath before looking back at the letter.

_Lockender,_

_I believe I should just keep this simple and direct so I will do exactly so. I wish to speak to you of the other downworlders as soon as possible. I have what you could call concerns about certain things they have done lately. I apologize for being so vague but I feel as though this will would better to talk about face to face. Please respond to me as fast as possible so we may talk._

_The High Warlock of Chicago._

Victoria pursed her lips as she read the letter again. "Damned Downworlders." She muttered as she threw the letter on to her desk. She wasn't going to bother speaking with the Warlock, she had more important matters. The warlock wasn't being direct enough and she knew if the other downworlders were actually planning something against the Shadowhunters the warlock wouldn't even bother to write her.

She stretched her arms and stood up. It had been a while since she had taken a break and she wanted something to eat. She pushed in her chair and made her way to the door before leaving both the letter and her office.

* * *

><p><strong>So Victoria is the Head of the Institute in Chicago. Chicago is where it will take place. Also the form and information are on my profile.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. I planned on updating last weekend but I had this huge Biology Project due last monday and I was gone on Saturday for a Scholastic Bowl meet, I barely had anytime to do the homework.**

**Sooo accepted characters**

**Main Shadowhunters**

**Ana Bloodworth**

**Zach Kinehart**

**Alice Kinehart**

**Kris Foxfire**

**Riley Covington**

**Jake Stormfell**

**Background characters**

**Johnathan Bloodworth**

**Victoria Lockender**

**Rufus Lockender( Victoria's cousin)**

**Downworlders**

**Calix Alicander- High Warlock of Chicago**

**Tabitha Stone- another warlock**

**Adam Baywright -leader of a clan of vampires**

**Jessa Reiss- faerie**

**Charlie Morton- leader of a werewolf pack**

**And I think that is everyone! oh and FYI not every chapter will follow Victoria. It is just how I am starting this one.**

Victoria ran a hand through her black hair. "Rufus is dinner almost ready?" She asked as she looked through the fridge. Her brute of a cousin looked up from the pan he was using. "Yep!" He said happily. "I hope the kids like pasta." He added. Victoria smiled absent-mindedly. "You should go sit ,I think some of them are already in there. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so going back to your work would be pointless." He finished.

It would be pointless and if she went back in there she wouldn't come out again until she would be half a sleep. She nodded. "I will." She responded simply. She closed the fridge and then turned and made her way to the door that led to the dining room. Out of the eight people who actually lived in the Chicago Institute four were actually sitting in there. The one closest to her, Ana Bloodworth, a shadowhunter from London, sat reading a book. Victoria didn't bother speaking to the girl but not because she didn't like Ana. If she tried to engage her in a conversation Ana would simply give her short simple answers and try to get back to her book while being as polite as possible. It would be hard to talk to her.

The two closest to the door were the twins Alice and Zachary. Allie and Zach; she corrected herself. They had asked her to call them that since the day they arrived and that was almost more than four years before. They were also from London as well but they had arrived a few years before Ana but the only one who really knew why was Victoria. They were playing a game of cards and Allie looked a bit bored. Zach grinned at her.

"Hey Victoria! Want to watch me beat Allie at this game?" Allie sighed at her brother and put a card down. Allie wasn't usually very competitive but when it came to her brother she went all out; she didn't want him to beat her. Victoria shook her head and Zach shrugged. "Suit yourself." He responded before going back to their game. Victoria glanced over at the last person in the room as she sat down by Ana.

The girl, whose name was Riley Covington gave Victoria a small smile. "You look exhausted Victoria." Riley commented.

"Hello to you too." Victoria replied with a bit of irritation. Victoria had to admit Riley wasn't exactly one her favorite shadowhunters. She sometimes had a smart mouth and a slightly cocky attitude plus she tended to..err..what was the word for it... do things with warlocks;or at least Calix Alicander, the High Warlock of Chicago. Despite this Riley did what she was supposed toand excelled in her studies.

Riley sighed and looked over at Allie and Zach before looking back at Victoria. "Had a lot of work today?" Riley continued,ignoring Victoria's comment. Ana glanced up and looked between the two of them.

"I suppose so." Victoria answered simply. Riley looked unsatisfied. She hesitated for a moment.

"No important letters?" Riley asked. Victoria pursed her lips. Alicander must have told her about the letter. Ana shut her book loudly making Allie and Zach glance over at them. Riley gained an irritated look on her face, expecting Ana to say something. Riley and Ana had never gotten along since the time both of them had been there. With Riley's sharp tongue and Ana's dry attitude they didn't mix very well.

Victoria frowned, not looking at Ana who had a glare on her face. "No," Victoria said in a no-nonsense tone. She was done talking about the matter. Riley seemed to take this clue and sat back in her seat looking around the room.

Sparing them the awkward moment the door opened up and two people came through. Kristopher Foxfire and Jacob Stormfell, the last two shadowhunters that lived in the institute sat down in some of the chairs. Both of their faces were flustered and they were breathing harder than usual. If Victoria had to guess the two of them had been training together.

"Sorry, we got caught up." Kris said. Victoria nodded.

"You're fine, Rufus is almost finished with cooking dinner." Victoria added. The two of them sat down at the table. Riley gave her an irritated look again. Jake began to speak.

"Good, I'm starving-

Rufus opened the door from the kitchen with a smile. "Dinner!" He said happily. The boys smiled widely at him as he put a pan on the table. He then quickly ran back to kitchen and brought rolls, some pasta sauce, apple as and a few other things to eat. He sat down on the other side of Victoria as the kids put the food on the plate.

"Thank you Rufus, " Ana said simply. He beamed at her as she put a roll on her plate. Rufus enjoyed cooking a lot so getting compliments about it made him very happy.

"It is very good!" Zach commented as he piled the pasta into his mouth. Victoria frowned at his manners but said nothing. Rufus smiled and then started to put food on his own plate. Then the conversation began. Most of it was a mixture of the boys plus Rufus talking about strange things along with the occasional smart comment from Riley. However tonight Riley didn't even bother saying anything.

"Honestly, you train way too much Jake," Zach said. "Do you do anything else?" Jake smirked at him.

"Hey, it's fun and it keeps me in shape, I mean, people like a good body." Ana rolled her eyes at him as Kris shook his head at the other boy with a smile. "Plus Kris was training all by himself, I thought it would do him some good to train with me." Kris tensed up just a bit but not enough to draw attention to himself. Allie raised an eyebrow at the other teen but didn't bother to say a word.

"I suppose that's a good point . . . Zach trailed off, looking as though he was in thought. Jake nodded and pointed his fork at Zach.

"See-  
>Jake was cut off as a large ring went through the room. Victoria frowned and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it before heading towards the front door. Once she got there she opened it and stared in surprise.<p>

"Tabitha Stone." Victoria greeted with a neutral expression. Tabitha crossed her arms and looked at Victoria with irritation.

"Victoria, it seems were have a problem downtown, the vampires and werewolves are arguing and making a disturbance." Tabitha got to the point. Victoria sighed and nodded.

"We'll deal with it right away." The female warlock turned and made her way down the institute steps. Victoria closed the door and turned. She sighed again as she saw Rufus and the group of teens standing in the door way of the dining room.

"You heard her, get in gear. Ana-

"I'm going." Ana interrupted. Victoria frowned at the girl. For some reason whenever they dealt with downworlders Victoria always took Ana out but this time Ana wasn't taking it. She wanted in. The others stared between the two of them and Victoria nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Tabitha had been right. Once the shadow hunters had gotten downtown they had found Adam Baywright, the leader of the largest vampire clan and Charlie Morton the leader of the largest werewolf pack of Chicago standing with their clan and pack looking like they wanted to kill each other.<p>

Kris tensed up as they approached the group. Quickly, Allie moved beside him and brushed her arm with his. Allie didn't talk all that much but she often had a calming effect on people. "Are you alright?" She asked Kris. He took a breath and nodded but Allie didn't seem convinced.

Victoria glared at Adam and Charlie. "What is going on here?" The other vampires and werewolves seemed unnerved by the shadowhunters presence. The moved about in their groups whispering. Jake frowned and Ana rubbed one of her forearms.

Adam looked at Victoria lazily. "Oh you know the normal werewolf and vampire meet up, we were trying to figure out when our next play date will be." He said sarcastically. Victoria frowned.

"Adam." She said forcefully. If would have been another vampire Victoria would have gone off on them but Adam had once been a shadowhunter and because of this Victoria treated him just bit better than the others. Charlie pushed his hands into his pockets. He licked his lips and looked over at Kris then glanced over at Ana.

"New shadowhunters Victoria?" He questioned. Victoria frowned and glanced back at Ana.

"No, we just haven't let her deal with these affairs before, now would you tell me what's going on." She said forcefully.

"Ah I can understanding just from smelling." He said with a glint in his eye. Ana's hand twitched as though she wanted to grab one of her throwing knives or one of the seraph blades on her back and stab the werewolf. Rufus put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not in the mood for this shit, just tell us what's going on without the sarcasm." Riley commanded. She glanced over at Adam who gave her a sly smile, his fangs showing. She sneered at him. Charlie sighed.

"I was walking and these vampires-Charlie glanced over at them- just appeared. We didn't fight or hurt anyone so no need to get your panties in a twist." He added. Victoria looked like she wanted to slap him.

"Get out of here Charlie, this is Adam's territory." Victoria turned away and began to walk off but Charlie held up a finger. Adam sent the werewolf a glare but Charlie didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care.

"Mmh." Victoria turned and eyed him then looked at Adam. He looked bored standing there.

"Adam, leave I need to speak to Charlie and then I'll make him leave." Adam scowled at her.

"Ten minutes or I'll send my clan on him." The vampire turned and moved away swiftly, his clan followed after him. Victoria looked back at Charlie.

"Tell me in five minutes." Charlie watched her for a moment before responding. He sighed.

"It's about Calix Alicander." Charlie began. Riley scowled and moved forward towards the werewolf. Victoria scowled as she pushed past her and stared up at Charlie.

"What about Calix?" She asked menacingly. Charlie suddenly grinned at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot you're his current fling." Charlie said. Riley scowled and crossed her arms at the dark-skinned man.

"At least he can get one." Riley replied. Charlie nodded at her as though he was approving her comeback. Victoria put a hand on Riley's shoulder and gave her a sharp look. She glanced back at Charlie. He took this as a signal to continue.

"The warlock is doing strange things Victoria, very strange things. I've seen him in those dark markets,-

"Well for one you were in those dark markets as well and it's kinda funny because Alicander says the same about you. I got a letter from him today concerning 'other downworlders.' I don't care what he is doing unless it threatens shadowhunters. " Victoria took a breath. "By the sound of this whole situation you guys are trying to get each other in trouble with us, stop doing it or maybe we'll actually bother dealing with the little fight you're having, in our way." Victoria turned and walked away, leaving Charlie and the other shadowhunters. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're leaving." Victoria growled. The others followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria sat against the desk as she looked at Riley. Riley watched the older woman with just as much fire as she was receiving. Once they had come back to the Institute Victoria had almost instantly requested Riley in to her office to speak, however as she entered and sat down Victoria had just stared at her, saying not one word.

Riley crossed her legs and put her chin in the palm of her hand waiting for Victoria to speak, her currently strawberry blonde hair blocking part of her face. Riley moved it so it was behind her ear and moved back to the position she was in. Seeing this motion Victoria sighed. "What exactly did Alicander want to speak to me about?" Victoria began. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want to be involved in the downworlders affairs." Riley stated bitterly. Victoria scowled at the younger woman and crossed her arms.

"I am completely serious about this Riley." Victoria said forcefully. Riley's eyes glinted. "I might be saying that to thosedownworlders but at the moment I have absolutely no information on the situation. All I know is that the downworldersare trying to contact me about each other, saying strange things about each other. At the moment it sounds like they are just trying to get under each other's skin however I cannot know that for sure. So . . . I need you to tell me just exactly your Warlock boyfriend wanted to talk about."

Riley gave her a venomous smile. Suddenly a large pounding sound echoed through the room. Victoria sighed and looked down. Riley stood. "Why don't you ask him yourself Victoria."

* * *

><p>"Jacob, Ana Marie." Jake sighed as Ana gave Calix Alicander, the High Warlock of Chicago, a menacing look. He smirked at her as she crossed her arms.<p>

Calix wasn't extremely extravagant like some warlocks but despite this he was still a sight to look at. His hair brown and his eyes were an almost breathtaking hazel. And his bone structure . . . well that was what caused him the most attention. To any Shadowhunter who couldn't see his very pointed ears he could have passed as a shadowhunter. And in all of this Ana and Jake were still, or at least almost, invincible to his looks. They looked on at him with slight irritation.

"What do you want-

"Calix!" Riley called out as she exited Victoria's office. Calix's smirk instantly became a smile as he saw her. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her with a fond smile.

"Hello there, having a good night? I heard you had a little problem with the werewolves and vampires." Riley nodded as she adjusted his vest a bit by pulling it down. Word got around fast with downworlders.

Victoria exited her office with a scowl, she closed the door with a slam. Victoria moved forward and Riley and Calix turned their heads.

"Ana and Jake will you please leave I have some things to discuss with the warlock and Riley." Jake and Ana exchanged a look before both nodding. They turned and walked away. Jake, whispering something to Ana, making her sigh.

Calix raised an eyebrow at Victoria. "Lockender, do you want to discuss my letter?" Calix asked. Something flashed in his eyes and Victoria hesitated for half a second. She pursed her lips.

"I'll give you a short time, just explain now it will be a lot easier." Calix nodded. Riley glanced between the two of them and gained a solemn look. Calix opened his mouth and began to explain.

"The other downworlders have met together very recently, they have even invited me to join their little . . . err . . conferences. Adam Baywright's clan, Charlie Morton's Pack, even some faeries . . . I think one's name was JessaReiss...and also warlocks like Tabitha Stone, they have all been meeting for some reason." Victoria took a moment to process this.

The faeries had to be rogue faeries, at least that's what Victoria thought. She knew Jessa Reiss, she was a faerie who had helped them a few times before but as things had gotten more tense with the Shadowhunters and the faeries she had been around once or twice in a matter of a few months. As for Tabitha Stone, well she wasn't extremely surprised at that but even then it made no sense for Tabitha to come to the institute and warn the shadowhunters of the vampires and werewolves if she was on their side.

"Tabitha came here earlier and warned us about Morton and Baywright attacking each other, it would make no sense for her to come here and warn us if she was on their side." Victoria argued. Calix nodded.

"Very true,Tabitha and I do not get along very well so I do not know her intentions there, it might be to confuse youshadowhunters but I don't know without asking her. " Calix chose his words carefully. "I want to add another thing though, when they asked me to join them I asked them what is was for. Morton was the one who came to me and he said, quote ' We are just having a friendly get together to speak about our rights as downworlders' unquote." Victoria stared at him grimly.

"You better not be lying to me Alicander."

"I try not to."

* * *

><p>Riley sighed as she sat down on Calix's couch. "You seem tired." Calix stated simply as he took his shoes off. Riley glanced at him and nodded slowly as she bent down to take her shoes off.<p>

"My feet are killing me." Riley responded. "Plus you know, having Victoria practically throw a fit in your face definitely lightens your mood." Calix grinned at her and moved so he sat beside her. He moved her hands away and began to take off her shoes for her. He bent down to get the second one. Riley sighed with contentment and allowed him to do so. He smirked at her slyly and then moved up, getting closer to her face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Something bothering you Calix?" She teased. He bent forward catching her lips in a kiss. She returned it hungrily.

Calix dropped the shoes and put his hands up to her face to let him get better control. Riley deepened the kiss and let out a small moan as Calix bit her lip. "Not all," He broke the kiss with a grin and finally responded to her. Riley smirked at him with a flushed face. Her hands went down to the hem of his shirt and brought it up over his head. She threw it across the room and Calix didn't bother looking to see where it had gone.

Riley brought her mouth back to Calix's and placed her hands on his bare chest. She moved forward so that she was sitting on his lap and Calix pulled away. Both of them breathed hard and stared at each other. "One question before we begin." Riley said with a devilish smirk. " Why didn't you tell Victoria about how they tried to kill you when you refused to speak with them." She breathed.

"Lockender wouldn't have cared." He replied simply. Calix went forward again and quickly kissed her before grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head. He dropped it on the ground, not throwing it like Riley had his shirt. He frowned slightly as he put his hands on her waist, looking at her stomach.

"Calix, you know it's not possible." Riley whispered in a strange tone. She sounded like she was halfway trying to console herself and halfway trying to console Calix. Calix frowned at her, somewhat missing the point of her tone. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't possible and he didn't want to be reminded about it. "And even then I have laid around the past few weeks, I haven't been training as hard, it's probably that." She murmured. Calix looked back up at her face and his frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Riley frowned, most likely at herself. She sighed.

"I missed my period, again." Calix went rigid. Riley let out a breath.

"I know I've asked you this before but-

"No Calix." Riley said forcefully. She sounded insulted. "I did not cheat on you." He sighed and smiled slightly. Suddenly he moved forward and kissed her.

"Then lets worry about this later." Riley smiled again and then kissed him harder, the conversation that was held only a few minutes before almost completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

When Zach woke the next morning he expected a few things. One Rufus to be in the kitchen making breakfast, two for Ana and Allie to already be up, either reading or training and three for Victoria to be stuck in her office. However none of these things happened as he came to the hallway where the dining room was, instead his sister, Rufus, Victoria and a very irritated Ana stood near the Institute's exit with a person Zach had not seen in months. Jonathan Bloodworth, Ana's older brother and Zach's old childhood friend, stood with a grin on his face.

Zach stopped for a moment and furrowed his brow, partly out of surprise, partly out of annoyance and partly out of nervousness. He frowned. Suddenly John was here. He had left when had turned eighteen around six months before with a short goodbye and no letters. He hadn't really explained himself, saying that he was going to another instituteto train for a while, not specifying where and how long he would be gone. Ana had been grateful for this; after all the moment he walked out the door she had gained one of the most nasty looks he had ever seen her produce and say 'Thank the Angel that asshole is gone.' Ana and her brother had a strained relationship but Zach never knew exactly why.

"Oh! Zach!" John called out suddenly as he noticed him. Zach blinked once as John moved forward to greet him. Allie raised an eyebrow at her brother, clearly not understanding his strange behavior. John opened his arms for a hug and Zach awkwardly accepted it. A moment later they parted and John patted him on the back.

"So are you back now?" Zach asked curiously. John nodded and glanced back at his sister who looked like she wanted to bolt.

"For the moment, I'll be staying for a while, a few weeks at least." He added on. Zach gave him a soft smile despite the fact that he was still irritated with the vagueness.

"He will also be taking over training you guys,Rufus will still help though." Victoria added in with a smile. Victoria, though not usually too mean unless she wanted to be, had a tendency to be a little bit aloof and reserved however when John was around she was almost always smiling. She had a soft spot for the boy, though Zach had no idea why. Sure John was usually nice and easy to talk to but Zach and Jake were as well. "As long as he is here." Ana stiffened and Allie glanced at her with a knowing look. Allie was strange in that way . . . no strange wasn't the word . . . gifted maybe? Either way she always seemed to understand people a little bit better than Zach could at times.

Rufus smiled, as usual. "Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes, how about we go to the dining room and sit down? He suggested. Victoria nodded and slipped past Zach and John and opened the door to the dining room. Ana rubbed her neck.

"I'm going to the library, I'll be back in a little while." She said as naturally as she could. John watched her and she glanced his way before moving forward and down the hall. John watched her go and then raised an eyebrow as someone came around the corner. Kris. He raised an eyebrow at Ana as she moved past him without a word.

"Who is that?" John asked curiously and Zach couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Kris walked up to them, book in his hand.

"Is she okay?" Kris asked. Allie looked around at the others.

"Just a little grumpy, you know Ana, she isn't a morning person." Allie replied in an almost mocking way,almost. John snorted.

"You could say that again." He sighed and rubbed his neck and looked over at Kris. "Oh, you're fairly new here right? I'm John, Ana's older brother." Kris looked at him in surprise.

"Older brother?" He said in surprise. John suddenly frowned at him and narrowed his eyes. Kris gave him a nervous look. "Oh, didn't know. I'm Kris Foxfire." He held out his hand nervously. John reached forward and shook it. He let go quickly and smiled.

"A book on werewolves?" John said looking down at Kris's book. Kris looked down at the book and turned it over in his hand.

"Oh yeah. I already finished the one on faeries so I thought I would go to werewolves next, they intrigue me ;I suppose." Kris added. John nodded slowly.

"Big reader I see." He stated simply. "Lets go sit down, I'm excited to taste some of your food again Rufus." Rufusbeamed at him as they moved into the dining room. Zach moved after them with his frown still on his face. Allie glanced over at Kris.

"You okay?" She asked. He had gotten paler and was looking down at his book with an almost worried look. Kris jumped at her voice and glanced over at he.

"Oh yeah, just tired I suppose. I fell asleep in the library last night and then when I woke up at three in the morning I couldn't get back to sleep. " Allie smiled and nodded at him. She moved forward and walked into the dining room. Kris followed after.

Jake yawned as he came down the hallway and then frowned as he started to hear a ringing sound. Throughout the New York Institute there was exactly four phones. One in Victoria's office, one in the kitchen, one in the library and one in the main hallway; and the one in the main hallway was currently ringing. He sighed and slowly made his way towards it, hoping Rufus or Victoria would pick up first. However as he got to the phone it continued to ring. He sighed and quickly picked up.

"Hello?" He greeted the phone as he yawned again.

"Ah, Jacob nice to hear your voice this morning." Jake sighed. Calix Alicander. Jake ran a hand through his messy brown-blonde hair. For some reason Calix always demanded to call him Jacob. Jake knew it was just to annoy him, after allwhen he saw Kris, Ana, Allie, Zach or really anyone he knew the full name of he would call them that.

"What is it Calix?" Jake asked. He leaned against the wall. Calix waited for a moment and seemed to understand that Jake wanted to get to the reason he had called.

"Riley is not feeling well this morning, I'm sure it will pass by the time afternoon comes however I do not think she will be able to make it to your regularly scheduled training. Just thought I would call, you how Lockender is. She would probably think I kidnapped Riley for a satanic ritual." Despite the comment at the end Calix sounded genuinelyconcerned. Jake hesitated for a moment before cracking a smile.

"Will do Calix, I'll tell her." Jake said. To Jake, Calix was annoying at time but he had moments were Jake couldn't help but appreciate the warlock's sense of humor.

"Thank you." Calix hung up the phone quickly, barely allowing barely allowing the words to get through the phone. Jake stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back down. He flatted down his hair to make it look fairly presentable.

Then he turned and made his way to the dining room. As he approached he heard some laughter. He entered silently, the only people noticing him were Zach and Allie. Zach looked slightly annoyed while Allie was sitting quietly with a smile on her face. Near them Kris sat with a book in his hands, a solemn look on his face.

Finally Victoria and a young man who Jacob had never seen before sat near the door to the kitchen, talking as though they had known each other for a long time. Victoria looked up and gave Jake a soft smile. "Jake meet Jonathan, Ana's brother." Victoria introduced. Jake stared at Victoria for a moment and Victoria raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked and looked over at Jonathan. He was a handsome man, with curly dark brown hair, the same gray eyes as Ana and defined features.

"You can call me John." Jonathan said. Jake nodded.

"Jake Stormfell." He sat down beside Kris who gave him a small glance before going to his book again. "Oh Victoria, Calixjust called." Victoria frowned. "Apparently Riley isn't feeling too good and has to skip morning training." Victoria's frown became deeper.

"She has been doing that a lot lately." She said, mostly to herself.

"So Riley is still hanging out with the High Warlock?" John asked curiously. Jake nodded at the man. Victoria sighed and placed her cheek on her hand.

"Unfortunately. That girl is going to give me a heart attack." Victoria added. She sighed again. "I don't trust Alicander, and frankly I never will. I suggested to move her to a different Institute in order to stop what she does but the Clave has better things to deal with right now." Jake frowned but didn't say much. John shrugged.

"Riley's a big girl, she knows what she is doing and she's prepared for the consequences." John said. He hesitated for a moment. " And so far Alicander has shown he is loyal to us, so for now I think it's safe to trust him, somewhat. We should never trust a downworlder completely." Something flashed in John's face and Victoria didn't bother to say another word.

Kris looked up, gaining a frown. "Maybe but you need to keep in mind that they are still people." Kris said. He sounded hesitant. Allie glanced between the two of them, looking surprised by Kris's sudden outburst. John frowned at the younger boy.

"They are but they are dangerous people, with little brains when it counts." John sounded bitter.

"Maybe because they we treat them so unfairly." Kris stood, everyone in the room watching him. He moved towards the door, not saying another word. Allie frowned and looked down at the table. Zach, didn't seem to care all that much.

John's usually good mood, that made everyone in the room happy as well had not bothered to affect them today. Instead they sat in awkward, tense silence.

**For some reason I got in my head Shadowhunters don't shake hands... idk if they do but if they don't they sure did in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

John looked at the group of teens. Ana glared back and Allie sighed. "Can we please just start?"Allie asked. John glanced over at her in surprise and the nodded.

Rufus had decided to let John teach training today, deciding he needed to clean and do something he didn't bother specifying. John looked at the group of teens. Ana glared back and Allie sighed. "Can we please just start?"Allie asked. John glanced over at her in surprise and the nodded.

Rufus had decided to let John teach training today, deciding he needed to clean and do something he didn't specify. John was perfectly fine with this, stating he simply wanted to see how each person fought and how he could help them strengthen themselves. Once doing this he formulate a plan he thought would work for each person and have Rufus look over it.

John clapped his hands together. "Okay, so today I'm going to start with seeing how you fight. I'll fight one of you myself for a bit then I'll switch you out. While you're waiting to fight me you'll be training with basic hand to hand combat moves together. When you are fighting me you will be using weapons so picked your preferred one and we'll fight. I'll start with Ana. As for the rest of you, Zach, fight Jake. Allie,fight Kris." Ana glared at her brother but moved forward and did as he said. She grabbed two knives and moved towards her brother. She stopped, prepared to fight.

The others moved in to their positions, going to different parts of the training room. Kris and Allie moved over to the right corner closest and quickly got into position. Kris didn't bother saying a word as Allie nodded at him, gesturing for him to begin. Kris moved forward, giving her a half-hearted punch. Allie backed up.

"You've gotten weaker since the last time we've spared or you're holding back. Come on Kris." Kris frowned at her and nodded. He suddenly ran forward. Allie went to punch. He quickly grabbed her arm, turned, trying not to hurt her of course, and pulled his weight forward. Allie gasped as she flipped over him and on to the floor. She glanced up at him. He smiled at her.

"I don't think that counts as weaker." She smiled and nodded slowly. He held out a hand and she grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"Okay I think that is enough." Allie and Kris turned their heads. Ana was standing a few feet away from John, slowly relaxing for her position. A large portion of her hair was out of the ponytail she had put it in. John looked frazzled as well. "Go train with Zach, Jake come on over here." Ana walked away from her brother and placed her knives down.

Kris turned back to Allie and lazily kicked her shoe. She glanced back at him and got back in to position. Kris did the same. He went for a punch but Allie easily blocked with her forearm. She gasped as it came in to contact with his fist. "Sorry, didn't mean to put that much power in to it." Kris frowned suddenly and glanced over to where Zach and Ana were training. Zach was looking at Kris with a strange look. Ana glanced over at them briefly before kicking the boy in his shin. Zach bent down and held it. Ana gave him a look that was between smug and annoyed.

"Come on," She said. Zach nodded at her and got into a stance. Kris turned back to Allie was rubbing her forearm.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked up at him and stopped what she was doing. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She responded. They got back into stance and Kris began to hold himself back again,,trying not to punch her as hard as he did before. He pulled a punch towards her lower gut but Allie dropped down and swiped her feet underneath him. She grinned at him as she stood. He quickly did the same thing.

"I'm a lot better with my tessen." Kris excused himself. Allie nodded with her fists up. Kris was in a similar position as well but neither of the bothered to move.

"Okay Kris, come over here!" John suddenly called. "Jake go fight Allie."

"See you." Allie nodded at him as Jake slipped past Kris. He watched Kris go towards the weapon he usually used, the tessen. John raised an eyebrow at him but it was quickly diminished as they began to fight. Kris was quicker and his weapon was dangerous. Jake glanced back at Allie.

"Ready?" He asked. Allie nodded at him.

* * *

><p>Zach knew he going to be last. He just knew it. He glanced over to where Kris and John were fighting and couldn't help but feel a little smug when he saw Kris was doing an excellent job. Ana glanced over as well, not scowling or glaring as he expected her to. She went for a jab at his side and Zach yelped as she got it. John glanced over quickly but then went back to Kris.<p>

"A little warning would be nice!" He said. Ana gave him a look that said 'really?'. He sighed and got back in position.

"I have a question." Zach looked at her in surprise as she blocked a punch he had just given her.

"Shoot." Zach responded as he ducked, trying to avoid a kick to the face. He had been childhood friends with John mostly, Ana had always preferred to read and keep to herself even when they had both been at the London institute. However when she and John had come to the Chicago institute on request of the Head of the London institute) she just did it more, trying to avoid people. He didn't know exactly why but he had guessed it had something to do with the way she had started to act towards her brother.

"Does Kris seem to be acting different to you?" Ana asked. Zach glanced over Kris. He and Kris had never been too close, he had usually stuck to hanging out with his sister or Jake. Kris hung out with them from time to time as well but not usually at them same time as Zach.

"Allie!" John called. Zach glanced over at his twin, his was last just as he thought. He glanced back at Ana and she raised an eyebrow at him. She seemed to understand that Zach wasn't completely sure how to answer the question; either that or he wasn't entirely focusing on the situation at hand.

"He's always in the library at night, reading books , looking extremely pale and sickly. I suggested that one time he should go to bed because he didn't look so good and he told me to go to bed instead. He never did it before." Ana said. She gave a small and weak punch to one of his guarded arms. He easily blocked and moved out of the way as she pulled her foot up to kick. Zach frowned. He wasn't exactly sure why she was questioning him of all people. He knew she wouldn't ask all of them because that might result in Kris finding out. It would be more beneficial if she asked Jake. Seeing the look on Zach's face Ana began to speak again. "Never mind." She muttered. He stared at her for a moment as she blocked one of his punches.

"Zach, " John suddenly called. Allie was walking towards Ana and Zach. He sighed and moved past his sister and towards the other boy, if anything a bit slowly. John gave him a look as if to ask 'really' but didn't bother say anything when Zach finally got to him.

"I use a bow and arrows usually, you know that." John shrugged.

"Get them then and show me how much your aim has improved." John said. Zach raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. He moved toward the weapons, picking out the bow he usually used and a quiver of arrows. The two of them moved over to where a target was. It had two knives in it already, both on the small circle in the middle. John moved forward and plucked the knives out of the board as Zach notched an arrow in his bow. He drew the string back and focused on the board. Before John could say anything Zach let the arrow go. It the target dead center with a thwack and Zach smiled. John snorted.

"Well it seems it's fine, do it again." Zach pulled another arrow out and notched it again. He quickly let go and sent it flying. It landed right beside the arrow he had first shot. John nodded.

"Again." Zach glanced over at the boy. He had serious look on his face. Zach almost sighed and pulled out another arrow. Just as he got it notched John moved forward. He pushed the other boy backward. Zach gasped and curled himself up, managing to get into a ball and tumble forward a bit. He understood now. John was upon him almost instantly but Zach was ready he aimed the arrow at John and John smirked. "Seems your reflexes are in good shape, stand up. " Zach did as he said. John walked away towards the wall that had the seraph blades, he picked up two.

"Well they should be, I haven't been sitting around for the past six months." John smiled again at Zach's comment. Zach swallowed.

"Good, put the bow down and take this." He threw the seraph blade Zach immediately. Zach dropped the bow and caught it. He didn't necessarily like seraph blades but they were decent weapons to fight with, John's preferred weapon.

John went forward and slashed at Zach. Zach blocked the hit. John backed up and swiped at Zach. Zach ducked and then went for John's feet. John however was ready for him and jumped over the blade easily. He went forward again, slashing at Zach. Zach blocked and pushed himself against John. John smirked and Zach frowned as he noticed they were only a few centimeters away from each other's face. The blades pushed against each other and Zach bit his lip.

"Come to my room in a half hour." John muttered suddenly. Zach's eyes went wide and John backed up. "I think that is enough for now. You all did well," John said. He placed the seraph blade down as the others got ut of their stances.

* * *

><p>Zach was nervous. He didn't know what John wanted but at the same time he did. It was more like he knew what John wanted but just didn't want it to be true. He sighed as he stopped outside the older boy's door. John would give him hell if Zach didn't stop by but then again he really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.<p>

He hesitated again, raising his hand to knock but stopped himself. If he continued to stay out here and hesitate people would be suspicious, that is if they saw him. Jake would be a big mouth. Ana probably would just be pissed at her brother. Allie would question him. Victoria . . . the chances of her being there were slim. He sighed, not bothering to think of what the others would do. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." John's voice said. Zach swallowed as he opened the door. He froze as he aw John. The slightly older boy was standing in the middle of the room, a towel around his waist and a towel on his head; trying to dry his hair. John smiled softly as he saw Zach. Zach got out of his state of shock and closed the door behind him. "Almost thought you wouldn't come." Zach nodded. Usually he would have been enthusiastic if John had come back but he had just left with that much of a word. He didn't send letters and even now Zach did not know where he went.

"What do you want to talk about John?" Zach asked lightly. John stared at him, stopping his hands from drying his hair. He raised an eyebrow at the other boy. He pulled the towel down so it would rest on his shoulders. Zach sighed and then suddenly John was walking forward towards him. Zach's eyes went wide. When John was barely an inch away he stopped.

"You're kidding right?" John asked. Zach tried to think of a comeback, something witty or sarcastic but nothing came to his mind. He looked up John and silently cursed himself. Zach must have had some kind of look his face because John started to chuckle. "Fine." John said in a low voice. Suddenly he bent down closer to Zach and cupped his face with one of his hands. Despite knowing what was coming next Zach was not fully prepared. John leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zach's.


	6. Chapter 6

"You shouldn't be this sick." Calix said as he handed Riley a mug of tea. The shadowhunter glanced over at her boyfriend and gingerly sipped from the mug. Calix sat beside Riley on the couch. She sighed.

Originally Riley was going to take some pills, go to the Institute and train but she learned but when she finally stopped emptying the contents of he stomach into the toilet, Calix had called the institute and said she wasn't going to attend morning training. Riley wasn't really sure how to respond to it. She wanted to go, knowing that if she didn't she would get back lash for it but then again she felt so terrible.

"I know Calix." She responded quickly. He watched her with concern before leaning back against the couch. Riley didn't even glance at him.

"I'm assuming you don't want anything to eat." Riley nodded in response and continued to sip her tea. Calix sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk about this- Riley glanced over at him and he stopped talking for a moment. She took another sip of her tea. "Riley." Calix began again. Riley sat the tea down on the coffee table and nodded.

Suddenly a buzz echoed through the apartment. Riley frowned. "Were you expecting someone?" Riley asked.

"I forgot, Talia was supposed to come over today." Talia was Calix's personal shopper. He didn't exactly enjoy going out shopping for clothes however with Talia it was easy. They would shop for him and get him clothes. The ones he didn't like they returned for him.

Calix walked to the door and opened it. Talia looked at him curiously. "Sorry Talia, I forgot you were coming but right now really isn't the best time." Talia's eyes looked past Calix and at Riley who sat on the couch. Talia raised an eyebrow as they eyed the seemingly tattooed girl.

"Of course, is there another time today or tomorrow that I should come over?" Talia asked, looking back at Calix. Calix hesitated.

"I'm not sure right now, I will call you when I can." Talia frowned at him but nodded anyway.

"Okay," Talia said. "Goodbye, have a nice day."

"You too." Talia turned and walked away as Calix closed the door. Riley let out a big breath before pulling the blanket on the couch up to her chin. Calix watched her for a moment.

"Anyway," Calix began in a more serious tone. Riley didn't bother to look at him. She seemed to understand that she wouldn't get out of it this time and that it needed to be talked about. Riley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"As much as I don't want to talk about this . . . She trailed off. "I know we have to. I'm just going to straight out say it. I think we need to figure out if I'm pregnant first and then we act from then on out. And I don't want to go to Victoria to do it." Riley said the last part in a warning tone. Calix couldn't help but quirk a smile.

"I would have my ass handed on a plate if I did that." He stood suddenly and stretched, going towards the door and getting his shoes on. "The mundanes have this thing called a pregnancy test, it isn't one-hundred percent accurate all the time but it can work for now. I'll go get one." He said the last part with a strange tone. Riley raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you be fine on your own for about fifteen minutes?" Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Riley waited exactly fourteen minutes before Calix came back, a bag from Walgreens in his hand. He took off his shoes as Riley watched him front the couch. He moved forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You should have seen the cashier's face when I put it on the counter." Riley said nothing in return. He handed her the bag. "Has directions on it, go in the bathroom." Riley frowned again but took the bag from him and got herself up.<p>

Calix followed after her until she was in the bathroom. She kept the door opened and took the box out of the bag. She frowned deeper as she turned it around and read the back of it. "You're kidding right?" She asked as Calix leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms and shrugged. Riley sighed and then grabbed the door knob. She closed the door forcefully, leaving Calix by himself.

Calix remained silent as he waited for her, not bothering to move or say a word. He was trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Riley said she hadn't cheated, if he really neded to check he could put a spell on her to tell the truth, but he believed her. If she was in fact pregnant, how did it happen then? Did he do some kind of magic that had allow this to happen? He shook his head. How would any magic be that powerful? He wasn't sure how long he stood there with his thoughts but after a while Riley slowly opened the door. Her face was pale as she looked at him and he bit his lip. She scowled suddenly. "The damn thing better be broken, Calix." Calix sighed.

* * *

><p>Once the teens and John had gone up to the training room Victoria and Rufus had instantly began to look through the old files that had in the back of Victoria's office. They were looking for anything on Charlie Morton, Adam Baywright, Calix Alicander and people related to them including Tabitha Stone and Jessa Reiss.<p>

Now, they sat on the floor with files strewn about the room. Victoria was looking over a very particular file of Adam Baywright's, the one that documented his disappearance and then his vampirism. The only reason it was actually in the Chicago Institute was because he had only become the leader of the Vampire Clan in the 1940s, and caused some trouble .

"Adam Baywright, 20 year old shadowhunter, was out with other shadowhunters when Vampires attacked. They were out numbered so his friends ran and assumed that Adam was behind them. When they realized he wasn't they went back but could not find him, so they reported back t the Institute. A week and a half later they spotted Baywright and he killed two of the three boys who left him." Victoria said with a looked up at his cousin.

"And he wasn't killed for it?" Rufus asked in surprise. Victoria wanted to reply something snappy along the lines of 'obviously' or 'no Rufus,he was killed' but she held her tongue. She didn't want to insult her cousin just because she was in a bad mood.

"Exactly, there has to be something that happened that prevented them from killing him." She sighed. "Though this doesn't really help with the situation. Morton knows when he is on Baywright's Territory, I've been to his place, he has a map up. Plus if Morton actually stepped on his territory Baywright would have killed him almost instantly." Victoria stated. She stood and stretched her arms. "On top of that we still don't know why Tabitha Stone would exactly tell us why Morton and Baywright were there, she usually tries not to associate herself with us." Something flashed on Rufus's face but he didn't say anything concerning it.

"If you're right something must-

They were interrupted with a loud knock on the door. Victoria frowned. "Yes?" She asked, trying to keep the sharpness out of her voice. John popped his head through the doorway with a small smile.

"Just wanted to ask, you don't mind if we go out a bit right? We'll be back before lunch." Victoria gave him a small smile and nodded. For some reason she had a soft spot for the boy. May be it was the circumstances that he came to the Institute, but then again his sister had come on the same accord and Victoria never really spoke too much to her.

"Thanks. I think Ana is staying here and Kris already went out for something." Victoria raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to address it.

"If you're going out can you get some butter from the store? We ran out and I might need it for dinner tonight." John nodded at Rufus.

"Sure thing Rufus." He stuck his head back out and closed the door softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure some of you aren't very pleased that I didn't show Zach's reaction :). But anyway, I know this chapter was kind of short but it was more of a filler that leads to something somewhat interesting in the next one. <strong>


End file.
